Terrible Things
by Mitzia
Summary: Ritsu tells his daughter, Tatsuno, the story of how he met her father. Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. T just in case
1. When I Met Your Father

"Dad, I aced the math exams!"

Ritsu turned to his daughter, Tatsuno, who ran through the door with a paper in hand. He glanced at it and saw one hundred percent circled in red.

"Good job!" he praised.

Tatsuno smiled brightly and set it on the dining table where she was to do her seemingly endless amount of homework. She pulled out her school binder from her green backpack and began answering question after question.

"Do you need any help?" he dad asked.

She shook her head. "It's really easy now."

Ritsu sat on the couch and read a book he picked up from the library on his way home from work.

Tatsuno put down her pencil, taking a quick break to clear her head and fight off an oncoming headache.

She looked around the room and saw a calendar hanging by a nail in the wall. Today's date was circled.

"Dad, why is today circled on the calendar?" she asked.

Ritsu looked at the date and his eyes widened. He looked to the floor for a second and then to his daughter. "Do you want to know?" he asked. Seriousness was evident in his voice and that scared her a bit. Even so, she nodded.

"It's the day that I met your father."

Tatsuno looked at the living room. Her brown eyes were fixated on a picture of herself in between Ritsu and a tall man. He was well-built with a stern face that smiled blissfully at the camera. His shaggy raven hair framed his face.

"How did you two meet?" Tastuno asked.

Ritsu's emerald eyes saddened a bit, but he still looked his daughter in the eyes. "Do you really want to know? It's not exactly a Romeo and Juliet love story," he said.

"I wasn't expecting it to be one. But, I think I can handle it," she said firmly.

Ritsu kept her gaze to find any signs of doubt or other negative emotions, but he see expected, he found none.

He leaned back on the couch. "It all started in high school."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It's been a while since my last SH story...since Christmas to be exact XD Well, on Friday I went to see one of my favorite bands ever which was Mayday Parade and they were awesome! Then I played all of their songs nonstop which made me pretty depressed...especially since Terrible Things came on and I automatically thought of SH. If you heard the song, you know what to expect and if you haven't, prepare for feels~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Can't Help But Notice You're Staring

Ritsu peeked a head around the bookcase. He made sure only half of his face was exposed to he wouldn't be seen as easily.

Around the corner, a teen with raven hair sat with his head in a book. His amber eyes devoured word after word of the text while the brunette watched.

"I hope he doesn't notice me. I mean, I hope he does. Not now, I meant. Why am I explaining this to myself?" Ritsu thought as he watched.

He let out a sigh. The boy looked up a bit from the unexpected noise.

Ritsu's lungs froze and he swiftly turned around. He leaned to far onto the bookcase and a few books fell out on the other side.

"Damn," he mentally cursed. He crouched on the ground and practically crawled to the other side to retrieve the fallen books. While he got up, he stole a glance at the boy he was spying on.

"Ah! Sorry senpai!" Emerald eyes met a hazy amber as he got up.

The boy just groaned as a response and returned to his reading. Ritsu hastily turned around and walked to another section of the library.

"Senpai noticed me! A little bit, but he did!" he cheered mentally. Although he couldn't shout he supposed achievement to the whole world, he couldn't keep the childish grin off his face.

For the past two years, the brunette watched his senpai read everyday. There was something about him that was appealing to him. Maybe it was the expressionless face he wore when reading even the saddest books? Was it how he read most, if not all, of the books the library had to offer? It could even be the mysterious and somewhat lonely atmosphere around him.

There could be many reasons why, but there's one thing for sure.

It was love at first sight.

Ritsu was shy and couldn't just go up and talk to his senpai. Instead, he waited for the day he would be noticed as well.

One day, he got his wish.

"Are you going to read that? It's really good. Long, but good."

Ritsu turned away to see his senpai towering over him. "The height difference is incredible," the brunette thought.

"Ah! Saga-senpai! Um, yeah. It looks good. Hehe," Ritsu stuttered. He backed away a few steps, but his senpai didn't notice.

Saga smirked at the boy's frightened reaction. "Geez, calm down. I'm not a ghost or anything," he said.

"Uh um. Okay," he said. He looked at his feet like he was a child getting scolded.

Saga patted Ritsu's head before leaving the library with a book of his own. Once he heard the door close, his legs gave out. "Senpai really did notice me! He touched me too! This is the best day ever!" he finally got to say out loud.

He ran home and read the overly large book in one night.

Over the next few days, Ritsu's spying became more noticeable. He was oblivious to his own doings. Just knowing that he was noticed sent his rational self somewhere very far away.

At the end of the week, Saga wasn't at his usual spot. Ritsu took the opportunity to sit where he would. "So this is how senpai sees the world," he mumbled.

He smiled as he read. Soon, the thoughts of his love and the story put them to sleep.

Emerald eyes slowly opened. "Mm, what time is it?" he mumbled.

"It's almost five."

Ritsu's eyes widened when he heard the familiar deep voice.

There in front of him was Saga.

"Ah! Senpa-ah!"

There brunette tried to jump out of his chair, but ended up falling out of it.

"That was an unexpected reaction," Saga chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsu asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Just watching you sleep," he said casually. The brunette gasped and was speechless. "What? You watch me every day, don't you?"

"That's...I don't...what?" A million different excuses rushed through his mind, but none could come out.

"Bullseye, huh?" Saga smirked.

"I wasn't looking at you," Ritsu lied.

Saga raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Oh? Then what have you been looking at?" he asked tauntingly.

Ritsu looked behind him to see what was there. "Um, this bookcase is nice. I've been wondering if it's oak or maybe maple," he stuttered.

Saga walked over to the bookcase he was referring to and tap it with his middle knuckle. "You do know this is a metal bookcase, right?" The knock echoed in the small room.

The brunette blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "I know."

"So what's your real reason then? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with me," the older boy said. He returned to his seat and stared at the other.

Ritsu couldn't come up with a good excuse. If he lied again, he'd dig a bigger grave for himself. A clutched his school pants with white fists and gulped.

"I love you, senpai."

The words floated in the air a bit before they could fully sink in. Saga exhaled a deep breath and leaned back again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the boy who confessed to him.

Ritsu's face was burning up like the sun. He couldn't believe he finally did it. After two long and painful years, he told him how he felt. Now that Saga knew, he didn't know what to do. He'd probably be called a freak or disgusting.

"Why?"

Ritsu looked up. Why? Why what?

"Why do you love me?"

His tone was neither kind nor hateful. He sounded a bit sad, for lack of a better word.

"You're always alone in the library and you rarely ever talk. It doesn't feel like you push people away. It's more like you're waiting for someone to come to you. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Saga stared wide-eyed at the boy while listening fully to his explanation. Did he really give off a lonely vibe like that?

"So you want to be that person that breaks down my wall?" he asked.

Ritsu stared blankly at his serious face. "I have for the past two years," he said. When he realized he admitted the finding of his stalking, he covered his mouth.

"Two years? Why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"I didn't know how to. There was this doubt inside me that made me think you'd push me away if I tried."

Saga looked at Ritsu and smiled. "You're a strange kid," he said.

Ritsu blushed which made his senpai chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You get flustered easily. That's cute," Saga said.

"I'm cute?"

Those words made his face redden even more to the point where he nearly passed out from embarrassment.

"I'm heading home. Tomorrow, why don't you sit with me?" Saga offered.

Ritsu nodded furiously and watched his senpai leave. "He noticed me. He called me cute. If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Uwahh~! So many nice reviews within one night (for me) of posting this! I never expected that XD Thank you all for reading! I hope it'll be good, but to spoil it a little for you, it goes a little downhill from here. ;P**

**The-Bad-W0lf - Just a fair warning before you listen to more Mayday Parade songs: although they have 4 albums full of great songs, there's maybe 3 that aren't sad. Be prepared for feels. That is all. XD**

**AllonsyMew - Thank you! ...I totally forgot Takano was his last name...oh well XD Thank you for reminding me XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. We'd Laugh at the Stars

Ritsu shook as he tried to read his book. He couldn't focus on the words because his quivering hands made the kanji blurry.

"Ritsu, you don't have to shake so much. That book isn't that scary," Saga said.

"Ah! It isn't scary at all," Ritsu said.

"Then why are you shaking so much?" Saga asked.

"Um, it's kind of cold in here." He shook his collar to emphasize this.

"It's almost summer."

Ritsu yet again was at a loss for words and picked his book up. He stared at the paper but his eyes had a mind of their own and traveled to the corner to stare at his senpai.

"Are you nervous sitting with me?" Saga asked.

The brunette fell out of his chair after making a shocked noise. The sudden and somewhat expected reaction made Saga laugh.

"You're so predictable!" his senpai laughed.

The kouhai rubbed his head and sat in his chair again. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't need to be sorry. That was hilarious," Saga said. Ritsu just nodded, but a light blush was visible on his pale cheeks. "Are you just going to be quiet? I mean, if you've been watching me for two years, one might think you'd ask a question or something."

"I'm sorry," Ritsu mumbled. His emerald eyes saddened a bit and focused on his hands clutching his school pants.

Saga sighed and patted his head. "No, I'm sorry for being irritated at you," he said.

"It's not your fault. I'm just being quiet," the brunette said.

"Then why don't you talk?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Is it because you don't want to talk to me?"

"I have a million things I want to say to you. I can't pick what to say first."

The two stared at each other until a blush fully developed on Ritsu's face. "You really love me, don't you?" Saga asked.

The younger boy fell out of his chair again. "N-N-No!" he yelled.

Saga laughed. His mind had a slightly devilish idea. "You wouldn't be reacting if you didn't. Come on, you love me. You. Love. Me," he cooed. He chanted those three words over and over.

Ritsu's face looked like it was about to explode. He covered his ears to block out the voice, but it was futile. His words were swimming in circles in his ears.

"Alright, I do! Please stop saying that!" he yelled. Luckily the library was empty except for them, so no one else heard.

Saga chuckled and helped Ritsu up. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Huh? No. Why?" Ritsu asked.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" his senpai asked.

The words floated in the air a bit before they could had an effect on the teen. "What?!" Ritsu yelled.

"Do you want t-"

"No no no no, I heard you. Why?" the now blushing boy asked.

"Why not? It's late and I want to keep talking to you."

With that said, Saga walked out of the library with Ritsu following slowly behind. They stayed silent with the occasional whimper from a shy kouhai until they got to a small house.

"Here we are. Do you want some tea?" Saga asked as they entered the house.

"No, I'm good. Is it okay for me to be here?" he asked.

"Yeah. My folks aren't coming home tonight. You know, work stuff," he said.

The brunette nodded and followed his senpai up a staircase to a bedroom filled with books. "Wow! There's so many. Hey, I have this one!" the younger boy said.

He picked up a purple book titled "The Universe and Beyond: Constellations."

"Oh, the star book? I picked it up since it was cheap, for a textbook at least," Saga said.

Ritsu smiled as he flipped through the pages. They were filled with different constellations and long and small-printed paragraphs next to each one. Saga sat next to him and watched his kouhai read.

"Have you ever seen the stars, Ritsu?" Saga asked, "In person, I mean."

Ritsu tilted his head and thought for a moment. "I don't think I have. Tokyo is too bright to see them. Have you?"

Saga leaned back against the wall. He smiled at a memory that immediately came to mind. "A long time ago, I used to live in what I thought was the countryside. It was actually a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo, but the way I say it sounds better." The brunette chuckled and listened intently. "I'd watch the stars from my bedroom. I never knew the constellations, so I made up my own."

"How?" Ritsu asked.

"The same way people give clouds shapes. I'd take a stick or something and trace the stars. I guess I played connect the dots on them or something."

The one holding the books held it out. "Show me."

Saga smiled and took a capped pen off a small desk in the corner of the bedroom. "For this one, I'd start here, go here, and then there. Look at that. It's a pony," the raven haired boy smiled.

"Are you sure? That looked more like a stick figure than anything else," the brunette said. He turned his head to different angles; but he still saw a stick figure.

"Hey, if the artist says it's a pony, it's a pony. Haven't you heard of abstract art?" he asked.

Ritsu laughed and flipped to another page. "Do something on this one." He pointed to a page with the big and little dippers.

Saga thought for a moment before his pen began to glide across the page. He made many curves which made the kouhai lose track of what he was tracing. "It's a whale," he said proudly.

"Um, senpai, I think you're delusional," Ritsu said.

"Don't. Contradict. The artist."

"I'm just saying," Ritsu laughed.

Saga watched as Ritsu flipped to another page with the Summer Triangle. He stared into the clear emerald eyes from the side. The way they lit up have him a strange, warm feeling in his chest.

"Try something here," Ritsu said.

Saga snapped out of his thoughts and uncapped the pen. "Senpai! Don't do that!" Ritsu yelled as ink marked the page.

The self-proclaimed artist raised his pen and pushed the book towards Ritsu a bit. "For you."

The brunette looked at what he drew.

The page had a line connecting the stars to make a large heart.

Of course, the younger boy blushed furiously. "What the hell?! H-How can that be for me?" he stuttered. He forced himself to respond, although nothing came to mind.

"What? You don't want my heart?" Saga asked. He asked the question a bit irritably, but it was obvious his intention was more loving.

"That's...I just..." Ritsu blushed even more and covered his face. He was totally embarrassed, but he kind of like it'd. He felt like he was being noticed. This made him feel a world closer to his senpai.

"Don't hide your face like that," Saga smiled. He pulled his kouhai's arms away and stared into the breathtaking emerald eyes.

They stared at each other until Saga leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**QvQ I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of favs, views, and reviews for this story...just wow... I just wanna thank all of you for your support. :D I don't want to give too much away, but be prepared for some feels in the next few chapters ;)**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
